R E A S O N
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Chap 1 is up! Setelah Neji, giliran Naruto yang pergi. Hinata tidak tahu, kenapa semuanya pergi meninggalkannya? Hinata sudah muak dan tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, memutuskan meninggalkan desa. Dan siapa yang lebih dulu meraih tangannya? Apakah Sasuke si ninja pelarian? ataukah sosok kegelapan yang dicari Hinata selama ini? cover is not mine, Warning inside/RnR?
1. Prologue

**Sidang saya ditunda hingga awal Oktober, jadi daripada bengong ga ngapa-ngapain mending buat cerita XD #plaked# Bo'ong lu! padahal blom buat presentasi & belajar buat sidang! **

* * *

**I own nothing, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**REASON © Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: Dark!Hinata, Canon, Typo, DE EL EL…**

**Don't Like?Don't Read!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras, membasahi semua yang ada di bawahnya. Membasahi tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa, cipratan darah yang sudah mengering, dan bebatuan yang hancur akibat serangan Madara dan Obito. Tak luput, hujan juga membasahi kerumunan shinobi di bawah sana, yang melingkari tubuh seorang pemuda.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…! NARUTO…!"

"Naruto… bertahanlah.. jangan mati… bukankah mimpimu belum terwujud?!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto…"

Namun semua sia-sia, Naruto telah meninggalkan mereka semua.

Isakan, tangisan serta teriakan-teriakan dari Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sebuah nyanyian pilu kala itu. Mereka semua tertunduk sambil menahan air mata, di depan mereka terbaring tubuh bocah yang sejak dulu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage, yang sekarang tidak lagi bernyawa. Mereka tidak bisa lagi mendengar candaan, tawa khasnya, dan tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum lebarnya.

―dan di antara mereka, hanya seorang gadis yang wajahnya terlihat paling sedih. Ya, kalian tahu siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah Neji, kembali orang yang paling ia cintai terenggut paksa dari dirinya. Hinata hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto, kemudian ia menoleh ke kiri. Dengan Byakugan, ia dapat melihat tubuh Hyuuga Neji yang letaknya ratusan meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Sama.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak bernyawa. Tewas akibat perang dan sudah dipastikan kedua shinobi tersebut menjadi pahlawan desa, serta dikubur di pemakaman khusus para ninja pejuang.

Senang? Atau bahkan bangga?

Tidak! Hinata sama sekali tidak senang apalagi bangga, ia justru marah dan sedih. Belum lagi rasa sesalnya karena tidak bisa melindungi Neji dan Naruto.

Dendam. Ya, ia dendam. Entah ia dendam pada siapa dan pada apa. Mungkin pada Madara dan Obito, mungkin juga pada takdir.

Wanita berambut indigo itu mencengkram dadanya. Rasa perih dan tercabik-cabik dapat ia rasakan dari dalam sana. Rasa sakit yang asing dan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, menggerogotinya secara brutal dan membabi-buta. Hinata meringis menahan nyeri. Anehnya setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit itu hilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan hampa.

Ya... hampa, atau bahasa lainnya kosong. Rasa sakitnya telah lenyap, begitu juga dengan rasa sedih dan marahnya. Entah kemana semua rasa itu pergi.

Setelah diam cukup lama dan memejamkan mata, akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka.

Sungguh berbeda. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat datar, belum lagi tatapan matanya yang biasanya bersinar sekarang redup dan…kosong.

Hinata yang dulu terkenal pemalu sekarang sudah mati, mati bersamaan dengan Naruto dan sepupunya Neji. Sekarang Hinata yang baru sudah lahir.

Dengan tatapan kosong, ia melihat lagi teman-teman seangkatannya dulu―yang masih saja menangisi kepergian Naruto.

Persetan dengan Konoha, persetan dengan Klan Hyuuga. Dirinya sudah muak, ternyata benar ucapan Madara dan Obito, bahwa tidak ada yang namanya cinta dan keadilan di dunia ini. Semuanya hanya kamuflase belaka. Orang-orang di desanya, bahkan Naruto sendiri sudah termakan oleh hal tersebut.

Mundur beberapa langkah, Hinata membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, desa, bahkan Klannya.

"HINATA!"

"Hinata…kembali…! " teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Siapa yang memanggilnya, Hinata tidak peduli, Hinata terus berlari.

Selama berlari, di kanan maupun di kiri jalan dapat ia lihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak. Bermacam-macam. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Ada yang ia kenal dan ada juga yang tidak, semuanya terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Tidak peduli. Ya, Hinata tidak ingin peduli lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tubuh pemuda berambut panjang, badannya dipenuhi luka tusukan. Tubuh tersebut milik Hyuuga Neji―seorang bunke yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Obito. Bunke dan Souke. Budak dan majikan.

Cih! Hinata muak dengan klannya, muak dengan peraturan konyol yang dibuat tetuanya dahulu kala.

Maju selangkah, kemudian berlutut, "Aku akan pergi, Neji-niisan," ucapnya seraya melepas ikatan di lehernya, "...sayonara."

Sebuah kalimat terakhir diucapkan pewaris Klan Hyuuga tersebut, sebuah kalimat perpisahan. Tak lupa selembar kain biru dengan simbol Konoha ia letakkan di samping jasad Neji.

Satu-satunya tanda yang menghubungkannya dengan Konoha― desa tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan―sudah ia tanggalkan.

Tujuannya kini hanya satu… ya, dan ia harus menemukannya, apapun akan ia lakukan, walau harus mengorbankan ratusan nyawa sekalipun.

Apapun… demi kembalinya Naruto dan Neji disisinya.

Hinata bangkit dan kembali berlari. Mencari sosok yang mampu mengabulkan keinginannya, sosok yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari ayahnya dan Hokage kelima.

Sosok yang lebih kejam, gelap dan lebih mengerikan daripada semua musuh yang pernah menyerang Konoha.

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengubah takdirnya, bahkan takdir dunia.

..

..

..

* * *

Saya tahu, ini pendek. Karena masih prolog. Maaf lagi-lagi buat cerita baru. Ide ini sedikit aku dapat dari karya Oneshot-ku **'After War', tapi jelas akhirnya beda. **Kalau mau baca silahkan,, tapi jangan lupa review ya..

Biasanya Sasuke yang dark, tapi dlm cerita ini aku buat Hinata sedikit dark hehehehe…*devil smirk*, SOOoo….

Apakah ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak, ya minna?

Masih dalam event SHDL kan? Happy SHDL 2013 ya minna :)

Salam,

Mbik Si Kambing :)


	2. Chapter 1: Reminiscence

**A/N: Maaf saya telat update, karena banyak masalah di RL m(_ _)m**

**Dan terimakasih bagi para reader dan reviewer yang sudah bersedia membaca sekaligus memberikan concrit untuk karya saya yang abal ini.**

**Special Thanks buat: lightning chrome, mona likha 7, yuka, flowers lavender, Mami, Just Me,****nurul wn, baladewa loveless, Aira uchiha, Dewi Natalia, RisufuyaYUI, cecil hime, Saki-chan Hyuuga, Guest, dan shusiechi hiyoniraga**

Berkat kalian, karya ini bisa lanjut (^_^)

Oh ya..Judul di chapter ini sama dengan salah satu OST dari game PS1 favorit saya. **Suikoden II**, sekaligus backsong selama saya ngerjain ini fic.

Sip! Kalau gitu selamat membaca, yaa…

* * *

**I own nothing, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**REASON © Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: Dark!Hinata, Semi Canon, Typo, a little bit OOC, DE EL EL…**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

"Jadi, bagaimana laporannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Perbaikan berjalan lancar, meski begitu untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan ini dibutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit, Tsunade Hime," lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

"Hemm. Tidak apa, yang penting semua berjalan sesuai rencana," ucap Tsunade sambil melihat pemandangan di bawah kantornya dengan tatapan miris.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Tsunade Hime."

"Hm."

**Blam**

Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan _godaime_ itu sendiri, dari tempat duduknya ia dapat melihat situasi desa yang dipimpinnya, desa daun―Konohagakure.

Sebulan sudah perang dunia keempat berakhir, namun kerusakan yang terjadi akibat perang masih terlihat disana-sini. Proyek perbaikan gedung, rumah dan fasilitas desa sudah dijalankan beberapa minggu lalu. Para warga yang sehat dan selamat dari perang bahu membahu membangun kembali desa.

Kesedihan tentu masih menyelimuti hari-hari mereka. Bayangkan saja, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu upacara pemakaman berlangsung dan itu terjadi secara massal.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan mayat dikubur pada hari itu, mereka sama-sama dikuburkan di pemakaman khusus bagi para pahlawan perang.

―dan Naruto menjadi salah satu pahlawan desa yang dikubur pada hari itu, hari dimana semua warga desa berkumpul dan saling bergandengan tangan, bersama-sama berbagi duka akibat kehilangan orang tercinta.

Mengingat bocah jabrik itu, entah mengapa membuat Hokage kelima itu meringis.

"Kau bohong, Naruto," ucapnya lirih seraya mencengkram erat kalung warisan shodaime yang pernah dipakai Naruto, kalung yang juga pernah dipakai adiknya, Nawaki dan kekasihnya, Dan.

"Kau bohong…" setitik kristal bening meluncur dari sudut mata milik cucu dari hokage pertama itu.

**.**

**(0―o―0)**

**.**

'Apa aku ada di surga?'

Pertanyaan inilah yang terlontar dari benak Hinata. Saat ini, perempuan berambut indigo itu berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Luas bagaikan lautan berwarna hijau. Tapi anehnya, langit berwarna putih dan angin tidak berhembus sedikitpun.

Perlahan, gadis itu berjalan sambil memandang sekeliling. Ia hanya menangkap warna hijau dan putih, tidak ada warna lain. Mata pucatnya menyipit karena melihat sosok yang agak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Seketika itu juga Hinata terkejut dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

'Tidak mungkin,' batinnya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, bibir serta seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mungkin hal ini disebabkan karena rasa rindu dan bahagianya yang terlalu besar.

Halusinasi atau imajinasi, Hinata tidak peduli, ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju sosok tersebut. Langkahnya kian cepat, nyaris berlari.

Jarak yang mulai menipis membuat sosok yang dilihat Hinata semakin besar dan jelas. Sosok yang sudah lama ingin ia lihat.

Sosok itu bernama Neji Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata berhenti dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan berada tepat di belakang mereka berdua. Pemuda berambut kuning dan coklat tersebut menatap ke atas, entah apa yang mereka lihat.

"Neji-_niisan_… Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kedua nama itu. Bersamaan, kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hinata-_sama_."

"Hinata-_chan_."

Seketika itu juga Hinata menghambur dan memeluk kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Hinata menangis, air mata membanjiri pipinya, tangis yang sejak lama ia tahan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mencengkram erat kedua punggung pemuda itu seraya menghirup aroma yang menguar dari keduanya. Aroma citrus dan mint yang menenangkan. Belaian lembut dapat gadis itu rasakan, ketika kepalanya dielus oleh Naruto dan Neji. Hinata mendesah lega seraya memejamkan mata, berdoa semoga pertemuan mereka adalah kenyataan.

Tapi sayang, reuni indah itu terganggu karena indra penciumannya menangkap aroma aneh, perpaduan antara amis, anyir dan sedikit bau besi yang membuat Hinata mual.

Sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, tentu Hinata tahu aroma apa itu. Bau yang sangat ia kenal sekaligus sangat dibencinya.

Bau darah. Segar dan banyak.

Hinata kembali mengendus dan menyadari bau tersebut berasal dari kedua _shinobi_ yang sedang dipeluknya.

'Tidak mungkin.'

Hinata bergetar dan menatap telapak tangannya yang dinodai cairan kental berwarna merah. Segera ia melepas pelukannya. Ia terkejut melihat baju bagian depannya terkena noda darah milik kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-_chan_?", Naruto maju ke depan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, "bukankah ini semua karenamu?" senyum pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"It-itu―" belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Neji memotong percakapan.

"Maksudmu… itu tidak benar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hinata-_sama_?" Neji berjalan seraya memegang dadanya yang dipenuhi luka tusukan.

"Aku mati karena mencoba melindungimu yang waktu itu.. dengan bodohnya ingin melindungi Naruto," jelas Neji.

Mendengar ucapan Neji tersebut, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu terpaku. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membantah perkataan sepupu dan pemuda yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah seraya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Karena kau lemah kami berdua mati, Hinata-_chan_," cecar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan luka yang cukup besar di perutnya.

"Kematian kami sia-sia dan itu semua karena kesalahanmu."

Hinata jatuh terduduk, pandangannya merabun akibat air yang membasahi manik violetnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, perkataan Neji dan Naruto terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Se-semua ini salahku?" tanya Hinata sambil memcengkram erat kepalanya.

"Ya, itu semua salahmu," jawab Naruto dan Neji berbarengan.

Jawaban serempak dari kedua pemuda tersebut membuat Hinata mengerang dan berteriak keras.

"AAAAaakkkk! Aahhkk!"

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat, sakit bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menunduk dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke rerumputan, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Aakkh... Sakit!" teriak Hinata parau.

Neji berlutut dan menangkup wajah Hinata dengan tangannya yang bersimbah darah, "Rasa sakitmu tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang kami derita, Hinata-_sama_."

Kesadaran Hinata semakin menipis, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar Neji berkata, "Kau harus membayar semuanya, Hinata-_sama_... Dengan harga yang sangat mahal."

Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Dari sudut mata, dapat ia lihat Neji dan Naruto berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto-_kun_… Neji-_niisan_…" panggil Hinata. Tangannya terjulur , berharap kedua pemuda itu mendengar dan kembali lagi ke sisinya.

Namun, semuanya sia-sia.

Mereka tetap berjalan dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dunia yang hanya didominasi oleh warna hijau dan putih ini.

Sepeninggalan Neji dan Naruto, pelan-pelan, padang rumput yang hijau dan langit berwarna putih itu berubah. Berubah menjadi warna hitam, hitam yang sangat pekat.

Sebuah kegelapan muncul entah dari mana dan menelan semua yang dilewatinya.

Kegelapan tersebut semakin mendekati tubuh Hinata, sebentar lagi Hinata akan diselimuti oleh warna hitam tersebut.

Bukannya panik ataupun mencoba melarikan diri, Hinata tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tatapannya seolah-olah ingin agar kegelapan itu cepat mendekat.

"Mereka benar. Semua ini salahku. Salahku," ucapnya. Mata peraknya menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang tenoda darah.

"Hahahaha…" tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa keras, kegelapan mulai menjalar hingga sebatas pinggang.

Merayap sampai tubuh bagian atas.

"Hahahaha.." Hinata masih tertawa.

Kemudian leher.

"Hahahaha.." Hinata tertawa hingga menitikan air mata.

Setelah itu merambat ke wajahnya.

Tawa Hinata lenyap dan digantikan seulas senyum. Bukan senyum hangat yang selama ini pernah ia ukirkan, namun sebuah senyum jahat.

Dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi suara tawa Hinata.

Yang ada hanya keheningan dan juga kegelapan yang abadi.

**.**

**(0―o―0)**

**.**

Hinata terbangun dari tidur dan sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya.

Perlahan, Hinata bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding gua yang licin dan menatap langit-langit gua yang berwarna hitam.

'Dimana ini?'

Hinata ingat. Sekarang Hinata lagi berada di dalam gua di tengah hutan.

Hari yang sudah mulai gelap dan badan yang sudah sangat lelah, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Beruntung ia menemukan gua tersebut dan tanpa mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan badan, Hinata langsung merebahkan diri dan tertidur beberapa menit kemudian.

'Mimpi apa aku tadi?' batin Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami dan kalau ia memaksa untuk mengingat rasa sakit di kepalanya akan timbul lagi.

Seraya memegang kepala dan menahan nyeri, Hinata bangkit dan mencoba mencari air untuk tenggorokannya yang kering. Hinata berjalan beberapa meter dan melihat aliran sungai tidak jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata berlutut, meraup air dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian meneguk air tersebut. Setelah dahaganya terpuaskan, Hinata berdiri sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia tidak boleh menunda lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke tempat 'itu' dan mungkin hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuka segel yang mengurung '**sesuatu' **yang ada disana.

Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celana dan di dalamnya, ia dapat merasakan benda yang akan menjadi kunci rencananya kali ini.

Benda berharga milik klan Hyuuga, yang berumur ratusan tahun dan sangat dilindungi oleh para tetua di klannya. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan warisan klan Hyuuga itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Sebuah liontin berbentuk air mata berwarna merah darah. Hinata meraba permukaan liontin tersebut dan merasakan getar-getar aneh dalam darahnya, tidak memperdulikan perasaan aneh itu, gadis berambut indigo itu mengaitkan liontin tersebut ke leher putihnya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai seraya berkata,

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto-_kun_… Neji-_niisan._ Aku akan membawa kalian kembali ke dunia ini," gadis Hyuuga itu menggenggam kalung yang melingkari lehernya, "―dan kita akan bersama lagi…selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Euuhh... apa-apaan ini cerita, makin ga jelas aja. Maaf kalo reader kecewa m(_ _)m

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Klo Mbik minta review boleh? #puppy eyes no jutsu

Walau kecepetan saya ucapkan met ultah buat Naruto-pyon. Sorry ya, Naruto aku buat kamu mati, hiks..hiks.. :'( #dirasengan Naruto


End file.
